Evolution
"Evolution" is the theme song of Blood Stalk / Evolt for Kamen Rider Build, performed by the Japanese band AXL21. The song comes from the perspective of Blood Stalk / Evolt and how he feels things are forever changing and potentially how he fails to see why others see things different from him. Lyrics Japanese= (Bad Question) (Evolution) (Bad Question) (Evolution) Kagami goji no "LOVE" no moji ga "HATE" ni kawaru you ni Ura mo areba omote mo aru Shinjitsu wa dore da? (Bad Question) (Evolution) Tell me now! Baby! Tell me now! Tell me now! Baby! Tell me now! Let me know! Baby! Let me know! Open your heart! (Bad Question) (Evolution) Sakasa ni shita "LOVE" no moji ga "EVOL" ni naru mitai ni Sayonara sae owari ja nai Shinka wa tomaranai (Evolution) (Evolution) Show me now! Baby! Show me now! Show me now! Baby! Show me now! Let me know! Baby! Let me know! Oh! Change my heart! (Destruction) (Destruction) Dare mo ga oozora ni Sorezore no tadashisa wo Kagagete arasou sono saihate ni Nani ga aru to iu no Don't stop movin' on!! Mirai wa mugen no kanousei no naka ni aru yo Kimi no kokoro ga ugoku shunkan Unmei mo ugokidasu Don't stop movin' on!! Akogareta asu wa mada dare no mono demo nai yo Kimi no kokoro ga motomeru nara Te wo nobase Just movin' on Don't stop movin' on!! Mirai wa mugen no kanousei no naka ni aru yo Kimi no kokoro ga ugoku shunkan Unmei mo ugokidasu Don't stop movin' on!! Akogareta asu wa mada dare no mono demo nai yo Kimi no kokoro ga motomeru nara Te wo nobase Just movin' on Don't stop movin' on!! Kimi no kokoro ga ugoku shunkan... Don't stop movin' on!! Kimi no kokoro ga motomeru nara... |-|English= (Bad Question) (Evolution) (Bad Question) (Evolution) When you see "LOVE" in the mirror The letters turn to "HATE" If there is another side That's what you'd see Which one is true? (Bad Question) (Evolution) Tell me now! Baby! Tell me now! Tell me now! Baby! Tell me now! Let me know! Baby! Let me know! Open your heart! (Bad Question) (Evolution) When you reverse "LOVE" It turns to "EVOL" Even if you say goodbye It is not the end Evolution doesn't stop (Evolution) (Evolution) Show me now! Baby! Show me now! Show me now! Baby! Show me now! Let me know! Baby! Let me know! Oh! Change my heart! (Destruction) (Destruction) Who will proclaim their righteousness To the farthest ends of the Earth? What does that even mean? Don't stop movin' on!! The future holds infinite possibilities The moment your heart begins to beat Your destiny is set in motion Don't stop movin' on!! The tomorrow you seek doesn't belong to anyone If this is what you want in your heart Then reach out your hand, Just movin' on Don't stop movin' on!! The future holds infinite possibilities The moment your heart begins to beat Your destiny is set in motion Don't stop movin' on!! The tomorrow you seek doesn't belong to anyone If this is what you want in your heart Then reach out your hand, Just movin' on Don't stop movin' on!! The moment your heart begins to beat... Don't stop movin' on!! If this is what you want in your heart... Gallery 假面騎士 evol 專屬音樂 EVOLUTION Category:Live Action Songs Category:Point of View Songs